Let Me Sleep, Please!
by President of the girls
Summary: [ONESHOT] cerita pendek, bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. ChanBaek! Yaoi! PWP. RnR?


Let Me Sleep, Please! belongs to President of the Girls

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment

Member of EXO belongs to God, their parents, and themselves

 **Main Character** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

 **Other Character** : Member of EXO

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol x Baekhyun (ChanBaek)

 **Rated** : M (Mature)

 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy (?)

 **Length** : 1 of 1 (ONESHOT)

 **Warning!** : Typos everywhere, Yaoi or BoyXBoy. Chidren are not allowed to read this! Make sure you're not underage.

 **Read First! Then if you don't like it, click 'X' button or exit.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Dorm_ , tempat yang dianggap kebanyakan idol adalah tempat mereka untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Tetapi, untuk Do Kyungsoo _Dorm_ EXO adalah neraka baginya.

Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai anggota EXO yang sering menggoda nya, atau dapur yang dihancurkan Sehun karna tidak bisa memasak, ataupun Suho yang tidak pernah membersihkan _Dorm_ walaupun itu jadwalnya untuk membersihkan. Yang terakhir memang sih Kyungsoo bisa sampai menyodorkan pisau nya yang baru saja diasah ke depan wajah Suho untuk memulai pekerjaannya, tapi bukan itu permasalahan utama nya.

Baru-baru ini manajer mereka merombak pasangan tidur mereka .Kamar di _Dorm_ mereka berjumlah 6 ruang, kamar pertama ditempati Suho bersama Sehun, kamar kedua Xiumin bersama Chen, dan sisanya bisa tidur sendiri dikamarnya.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo sudah merasa senang dengan perubahan kamar ini. Tapi, ternyata ini awal petaka baginya. Kyungsoo mendapatkan kamar tepat yang diapit oleh kamar duo _beagle_ di EXO, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara yang lainnya bersebrangan dengan kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berfikir jika mereka terpisah tidak akan keributan dimalam hari karerna mereka tidur terpisah, dan tidak akan ada pertengkaran ataupun candaan mereka di malam hari. Tapi setelah terpisah, ini malah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Bagaimana tidak, hampir selalu mendengar desahan Baekhyun dari kamar Baekhyun ataupun kamar Chanyeol. Contohnya seperti malam ini, dia bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana Baekhyun mendesah entah karena keenakan ataupun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Let Me Sleep, Please!**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Aahh– "desah Baekhyun sambil menungging diatas kasur milik nya.

 _Doggy Style_ –bukan, ini bukan acara tentang anjing Baekhyun–Mongryeong dan anjing Chanyeol–Toben yang sedang bergaya ala _fashion show._ Tetapi gaya bercinta yang sedang dilakoni oleh kedua insan sesama jenis diatas ranjang berukuran single dikamar Baekhyun. Gaya bercinta ini lebih membuat kedua laki-laki ini cepat untuk mendapatkan orgasme mereka, karena dengan gaya ini mereka bisa dengan leluasa untuk bergerak.

"Chan– aku sudah tak tahan ahh–" ucap Bakhyun yang sudah tak tahan dengan pelepasan nya, dengan badan terhentak-hentak maju mundur dengan cepat. Tidak ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya, tangan Chanyeol meraih penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum tersebut dan menutup lubang kecil diujung penisnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lepaskan chanhh– sakitt."

Bulir-bulir keringat seukuran biji jagung mengalir di pelipis Baekhyun, rambut hitam dengan highlight berwarna merah yang baru saja dia warnai kemarin menjadi basah karena keringat. Liur terlihat di ujung bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol tak kalah berantakan, rambutnya blondeyang akan jadi dasar warna rambut nya di comeback kali ini sudah acak-acakan.

"Sabar sayang, aku hampir sampai." Chanyeol terus menghentakan pinggulnya lebih keras dan tidak teratur demi mencapai orgasmenya. "Sebentar lagi aku sampai ahh–"

Benar saja, mungkin enam atau tujuh tusukan terakhir Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan jarinya dari penis kecil Baekhyun dan mereka mengeluarkan orgasme bersamaan.Sperma Baekhyun tumpah ke sprei polos berwarna pink yang Ibunya beli kan minggu lalu, dan Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. "Aahhhh–"

Chanyeol menghentakan pelan pinggulnya selagi dia orgasme agar sperma yang keluar cepat berhenti. Tangan kanan nakalnya meraih _nipple_ berwarna merah muda milikkekasihnya, jarinya bergerak melingkar di pinggiran _nipple_ milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ahh– sudah, aku tak sanggup hhh–" Baekhyun meremas bantal didepannya tidak sanggup dengan rangsangan Chanyeol dan sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi ya? Aku janji ini yang terakhir." pinta Chanyeol sambil menciumi punggung Baekhyun tanpa tangan kanannya melupakan untuk mengerjai _nipple_ Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Penisnya yang baru selesai mengeluarkan sperma mulai mengeras kembali.

"huh– mana bisa aku menolakmu. Baiklah ini yang terakhir. Ini sudah jam 1, nanti pagi kita harus melakukan latihan, aku tak ingin jadi susah bergerak saat latihan _dance_." Baekhyun menyetujui Chanyeol, seringaian muncul di bibir kissable milik Chanyeol dan mencium bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun sebentar "Aku mengerti sayang".

"Berbaring lah, miringkan badanmu." perintah Chanyeol sambil mencabut penisnya dari sarangnya. Baekhyun mematuhinya, bergerak dengan pelan untuk membuat posisinya jadi berbaring dan miring menghadap kanan dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan lakukan terhadapnya, Baekhyun sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mengeratkan tangannya pada sprei.

Chanyeol pun ikut berbaring di belakang Baekhyun dan menggodanya, penisnya dia gesekkan diantara pipi kenyal bawah Baekhyun–pantatnya. Tangannya meraih penis kecil Baekhyun.dan segera mengocoknya dengan cepat dan teratur. Baekhyun menggelinjang kan badannya, tak kuasa menerima godaan dari Chanyeol yang luar biasa, membuat kepala nya pening dan mungkin nyaris pingsan. Ini sudah ronde ke 10 mereka –ah atau lebih? Entahlah, yang pasti mereka melakukannya semenjak mereka masuk ke kamar setelah makan malam, sekitar jam 9.

Awalnya Chanyeol masuk kamar nya, agar anggota yang lain tidak mencurigai nya, karena dia bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan meniduri Baekhyun disaat mereka menjelang _comeback_. Tapi bagaimana, sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bisa menyetuh Baekhyun, sehingga yah Chanyeol menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sedang dalam mode birahi berat hari ini.

"Aku sudah tak kuat yeol, masukkan milikmu ahh–" Bukannya mendengarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah makin mengerjainya dengan menggoda penis milik Chanyeol yang sudah keras seperti kayu dengar urat-urat yang muncul tanda sudah siap tempur digesekkan di lubang merah berkerut milik Baekhyun. "Tak sabaran, hm?"

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penis nya kedalam sarang kesayangannya lagi. Dengan sekali hentak Chanyeol memasukkan penis miliknya dan langsung tertanam sempurna kedalam sarangnya "AHH–ahh–" Baekhyun merasakan perih dan nikmat dalam satu waktu. Chanyeol membuat badannya terasa terbelah menjadi dua, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan Chanyeol menyetuh titik kenikmatan yang ada pada Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk membuat penisnya bergerak keluar masuk dari lubang Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun sudah berkedut tanda dia akan segera mendapatkan orgasmenya, membuat penis Chanyeol terjepit dan menambah kecepatan hentakan penisnya. "Ooh– sempitnya milikmu Baek–"

"Ti-tidak, milikmu yang terlalu besar chanhh aahh–" Chanyeol dengan segera mengocok penis kecil Baekhyun agar sang kekasih cepat mendapatkan orgasmenya. "Aahh–Ahh– "

Karena kocokan Chanyeol yang sangat cepat Baekhyunakhirnya mendapatkan orgasmenya, tetapi chanyeol masih mengejar surga duniawi nya, dengan kesempatan penis nya yang sedang terjepit selama Baekhyun orgasme. Chanyeol mempercepat tusukkannya dengan gerakan sedikit membentuk _zig-zag._ Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan orgasmenya "Hmmm–"

"Terima kasih, sayang." Dikecupnya pipi Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat "Ya, sama-sama Chan."

Terlalu lelah, Baekhyun langsung di jemput oleh peri mimpi. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi nya agar bisa memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tanpa melepas milik nya dan tak peduli dengan sperma yang merembes keluar dari lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

"Aahh–Ahh–" igau Baekhyun yang masih terbawa suasana bercinta nya hingga di alam bawah sadarnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Let Me Sleep, Please!**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Dyo-hyung, kenapa dengan kantung matamu itu?" tanya sang _maknae_ EXO–Sehun. Melihat Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke ruang makan dengan kantung mata hitam dan tebal dengan tatapan sangar dari mata besarnya seperti ingin makan orang.

Semua anggota EXO berkumpul bersama di ruang makan termasuk manajer mereka yang sudah datang lebih pagi untuk menjemput sekaligus membangunkan mereka, agar tidak terlambat latihan untuk comeback mereka.

" _Hyung_! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, rombak lagi pasangan tidur _Dorm_! Aku tak tahan tidur di antara kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo pedas kepada sang manajer sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih santai dengan meminum teh pagi milik mereka.

"Ada apa memangnya soo-ya?" Suho memastikan dengan wajah was-was dengan dahi mengerut khas miliknya "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika mereka kerjaanya hanya bercinta setiap malam! Kalian enak tidak mendengarnya. Aku bisa tersiksa kalau seperti ini terus! Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang meminum teh langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Semua penghuni yang ada di ruang makan tersebut serempak menolehkan wajah mereka menatap kedua pasangan mesum ini. Dan yang ditatap hanya bisa menyengir dan memberikan tatapan tak bersalah.

 **FIN**

 **A/N** : Hello! Aku author baru di dunia per-ChanBaek an (?) tapi aku bukan fans baru mereka kok hehe. Fic nya pendek dan NC nya gaada hot hot nya ya? Maafkan ya hehe, udah pertama kali nulis ff chanbaek tapi nulis langsung ff beginianT_T udah gitu kaku pula, kebiasaan buat laporan akutuh :(

Aku terinspirasi dari interview dedek dyo di EXO-L Japan Magazine yang menjawab kalau dia tidur di samping kamar Baekhyun dan sering denger dari kamarnya kalau baekhyun kalau tidur suka ngomong "Ahh–Ahh". Gimana saya ga berpikir yang iya-iya coba. Ah sudahlah!. Btw saya Cuma pengen meramaikan dunia ChanBaek.

Satu lagi jika ff ini banyak yang suka dan review, aku pengen buat ff semacam PWP ini lagi sih /plak/ author newbie tapi mesum XD, itupun terinspirasi dari kata-kata mamih cabe di knowing brothers yang bilang anu nya Sehun paling gede wkwk. Udah ya, Segitu aja, aku nanti dikira banyak bacot.

 **KRITIK** dan **SARAN** terima dengan senang hati.

Tapi mohon untuk menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan santun

1 review dari kalian membangkitkan semangat saya!


End file.
